thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | History of Channel Awesome | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;August 31, 2010 - Overdue Update Spike's Girl here! Wow, not much on the news front, huh? Time to remedy that. As I'm sure many of you are aware, we have several new members on staff. Take the time to check out their pages and get acquainted! Also, we've received word that the Kickassia DVD will be on its way in roughly one month. Let's just say it will have several...interesting features. More on that once the DVD hits. I'd also like to extend a special thank-you to some of our recent frequent contributors: Nostalgiacritic103, Movieguy5000, and JustPhil, among many others for helping us expand this wiki even more. Keep up the great work! :) Well, that's all from me for now. And if anyone has more questions, feel free to contact myself, Cferra, or any of the other admins via our talk pages. ~Spike's Girl Older News TGWTG News News from Channel Awesome. September 6th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Top 15 Comics I'll Never Review *GameFap: Top 5 sexy cosplay *Deja View: Bollywood Harry Potter... IN 3-D!! *Full Circle: The Lost Episode *The Game Heroes: Donkey Kong Country VHS Commentary Part 2 *EPU Gaming Vids: Metroid Other M Review September 5th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: AJ: The D&D Freakout! *This Week In Games Episode 7: Industry Insanity *Video Games Awesome: Limbo *Anifile: Occult Academy *HopeWithinChaos: Metroid Other M *Lanipator: Spnky and Lani: The Scriptening September 4th, 2010 *Specials: NC Commentary: Care Bears *The AngryJoeShow: Dead Rising 2: CZ *Benzaie: Spiderman Dimensions Interview *MarzGurl's Sketches: Translation Terrors of 4Kids - Part One *Familiar Faces: Episode #35: Fungus Among Us *JesuOtaku: Ustream Trivia Contest Live with JO! September 3rd, 2010 *Until We Win: Top 10 Hardest Adventure Games *Still Gaming: Mercury Meltdown Remix *Masako Muses: His Room *Team Four Star: Team4Star Does Canada *Obscurus Lupa: Nemesis September 2nd, 2010 *Specials: NC commentary Animaniacs Tribute *The Spoony Experiment: Final Fantasy X Review: Part 03 *Bad Movie Beatdown: D-War (Dragon Wars) *Kung Tai Ted: Dragon Lives Again *JewWario: Ludus Review - Ivy The Kiwi? - DS/Wii *Transylvania Television Season 01 Ep 13 September 1st, 2010 *Nella: Nella Special: Shat Happens *The AngryJoeShow: Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days *Press Start Ep 35: God of Chores, Part 3 *Phelous (shows): Incubus *MikeJ: A Brief History of Britain: Television August 31st, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Rocky IV *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: Vampire Stalker Part II *The Game Heroes: Donkey Kong Country VHS *Comic Book Issues: Top 11 Comic Book mis-fires *Dena: Let's Play Silent Hill, Shattered Memories - Part 2 *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: WWF WrestleFest *'News' Channel Awesome is the company that sponsors ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, Blistered Thumbs and other Internet personalities associated with the organization. Based in Chicago, Il, the company was founded by Mike Michaud, Mike Ellis and Bhargav Dronamraju. "Channel Awesome!" To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content